Poker Faces Broken
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A one shot based off a rumour/spoiler I read. Joey finds out the truth about Lucy & her plot with Lauren.


Poker Faces Broken.

Joey Branning battled with himself upon hearing his love and cousin, Lauren Branning, was in hospital. He had told himself to stay at home, out of the way but yet he found himself at the hospital, outside her room. He couldn't go in but he could hear the faint sound of the machinery and knew she was alive, barely but it kept him sane. If it stopped, he didn't know what he would do.

Alice had texted him saying she was on her way. She just had a few things to do and then she would be there. He was fighting back tears as he thought about his treatment of Lauren over the past few weeks and realised he had gone about it the wrong way. He sighed deeply and buried his head in his hands.

"Your blaming yourself, Stop it" A voice said, breaking his thoughts. He looked up and saw Abi. He didn't even hear her before that.

"Maybe if I had been there for her, she might not of felt the need to drink more than she was" He replied, rubbing his temples.

"I know my sister and when she wants a drink, she has one. No one can stop her" She told him, sighing.

"But why, Abi? That's what I don't get. She's 19. She shouldn't be chucking her life away like this" He proclaimed, beside himself.

"Don't question it too much. Mum did that so long she didn't realise Lauren need serious help" She told him, sighing.

"I don't even get it. Lucy said she went home. So did she go out again?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren never came home. Lucy told Mum and Dad she saw Lauren get into a randomer's car" Abi replied, confused.

"What? Why would she lie about something like that?" He asked, standing up, wanting to know answers and headed out of the hospital and back to the square...

He walked into the cafe and found Lucy taking food to customer. Alice had just walked in. Joey walked over to Lucy, pulling her to the side by her arm.

"Do you want to get your hands off my sister?" Peter said, walking towards them.

"Shut up. This doesn't concern you" Joey replied, narrowing his eyes.

"When it involves my sister, yes it does" Peter told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Pete, let him talk first, please" Lucy said, holding her hand up.

"So Lucy. You tell me you saw Lauren go home but you tell her parents you saw her get into a car with a stranger? Why lie to me?" Joey asked, crossing his arms. Peter looked at his sister.

"I got mixed up. I had a bit to drink that night too. I'm sorry" Lucy quickly lied.

"Lucy, you were sober, don't lie" Alice piped up, narrowing her eyes.

"I think you need to leave and take your sister with you. Mine has explained herself" Peter said, trying to push Joey along who quickly stepped away angry.

"This doesn't make sense, Lucy. First you push Lauren so far she punches you and smashes the caf window then you lie about her whereabouts? Are you trying to ruin her life or something?" Joey questioned. Lucy shrugged and looked away when something clicked for him. He stared at Lucy as he groaned loudly.

"Joey?" Alice asked, concerned as he sat down with his head in his hands.

"That night. In the vic. When Lauren said she had given up the booze but then she got drunk" He started to say, shaking his head.

"What about it?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was you. You denied it but Lauren knew straight away" He said, sighing, standing up.

"Lucy, what is he talking about?" Peter asked, looking confused at his sister.

"I don't have a clue" Lucy said, looking away.

"Why, Lucy? She is supposed to be your best friend! You know she has problem. And she was dealing with it" Joey proclaimed, walking towards her.

"Best friend?! She doesn't know the meaning of it" Lucy screeched. Peter was holding her back.

"Why? Because of me? You spiked her drink to get me? That's sick and you should know it would of never of happened" Joey told her, sighing.

"I think you need to leave" Peter said, walking in front of Lucy.

"I want to hear her say it. Just once. Admit it, Lucy. What you did" Joey replied, looking at her.

"Even if she did, your the one who made Lauren worse. You shut her out and made her feel worthless. It's your fault. All of it" Peter told him, crossing his arms.

"Don't cross me. It will be the last thing you do" Joey warned him, narrowing his eyes.

"Why? Because you know I'm telling the truth? You put Lauren in hospital, not Lucy" Peter replied. Joey's response was a punch, knocking Peter sideways.

"Joey!" Alice exclaimed, rushing forward but he held his hand up, not ready for Peter's punch, knocking him backwards.

"That one is for Lauren and this one is for messing my sister around" Peter said, charging forward but Joey was ready for him, grabbing him and managed to get another punch. Alice made the brave choice to spilt them up, sighing at them.

"Lauren is in hospital. Lets focus on that please" She told her, shaking her head


End file.
